


The Moon Envied Us

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: My Song Book [3]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Love Song, Poetry, Song Lyrics, love poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: The Moon was jealous of a couple and lured the man away, but he eventually realized that the mortal Earth woman was his intended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A song from my novel "Strangers Until That Day"

The Moon Envied Us

My sweetheart and I  
Watched the river at night,  
The earth shared our joy  
At finding true love.  
The moon in her flight  
Bathed us in her pure light,  
But envied the bliss we knew.  
She took him from me  
And left me alone.

My tears fell to earth  
And roses burst into bloom,  
A sigh left my lips  
And created the breeze.  
I called out his name  
And quickly he came  
He’s mortal the same as I.  
Now the moon sails alone  
On her endless path.


End file.
